Dimensional Combination
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: An accident in the space-time continuim causes our favorite Fanfiction authors to get sucked into the world of Join them as they travel with the Elgang with Romance, Comedy, ..Horror!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadic: Ladies and gentleman, I present to you my first OFFICIAL crackfic. The whole plot and such will be realized as the story, as will the classes. Enjoy!**

**Sura: Why did I agree to be your co-author… TwT**

_**Dimensional Combination**_

_**Chapter 1: Sucked In**_

_**By ShadisticArchdevil**_

* * *

"Ahaha! You guys ready?!"

"Any day, Shadic! My LK will beat your BM anytime!"

"Both of you! My ANTI will own you all!"

"CN is the strongest Eve! -twitch-"

"Haha! All of you need to keep quiet and just die at the hands of my CBS!"

"Not before my WS kills you all with her feet!"

"LONG HAIRED- wait ERMA PIKACHUNG!"

I readied my fingers, waiting for ShadicZX to finish his ready pose. It was the 8 of us playing on Hope Bridge, in a Survival Match. I had improved since my last time playing, since school had not so kindly invaded my gaming life. With my fingers positioned at their respective buttons, my character, Shadic, finished his pose and we were all off.

"LETS GO! YATATATATATATA!"

I heard Fire scream through the mic. I laughed, closing my eyes. When I opened them, my BM was getting brutally beaten by….well, everyone. The fight was intense. My fingers were starting to ache after all of the spring stepping and such. We played a couple matches, each with a different victor.

"Oh god, guys, I'm aching, hueh~"

"You're not alone."

We all prepared for the next round when my PC suddenly shut off. Infuriated, I kicked my computer until it booted up, with it going back to the screen, nothing changing. Except…..this time, I saw the Elgang walking through the forest instead of our fighting match.

**?'s POV**

"GAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

I quickly tried to reconfigulate the time moderators. Time and Space was bending against my will. I sighed and gave up trying. Who would It pull in this time?

**Back to Shadic**

They saw someone in the bushes, wearing a black shirt and- oh no. That's…..THAT'S FIRE?! What's he doing there?! An-and Des, DESU?! What's happening?

"HEY GUYS! WHAT ARE THESE HACKS?!"

Suddenly, as if some strange force had grabbed me, pulled me into my monitor. I tried my best to resist, but it was to no avail. I passed out during the travel.

**3****rd** **Person POV**

A black-haired man wielding his trusty blade kneeled before the newly-spawned black haired man with a blue overcoat.

"Hey Rena. I think I got another here!"

"Oh dear, is he hurt?"

"No damage. How are the others?"

"Regaining consciousness."

"Good. Hey buddy! Wake up!"

"H-huh?"

The blue one lifted his head and picked himself up, with the help of the Blade Master. He dusted himself off, noticing his new appearance. Blue overcoat, green eyes, black sword, robotic ar- NASOD ARM?! The man squealed with joy as he tried out different things, almost shooting Raven in the face. Raven grabbed his arm and growled while pointing it at the new man.

"Calm down before I make that arm shoot in places you wish it didn't hit."

"O-okay, s-sorry..."

"Hey, hey! Shadic!"

The blue-over coated man to see some of his own friends inside the game with him, though their appearances had changed as well. His best friend, Fire, was dressed in all purple, barely covering his body. The costume looked as if it could rip off at any time, but at the same time, looking loose as the bottom part flowed in the wind, similar to Lord Knight. Desu, who before, god knows what she was wearing, was now wearing an outfit similar to RS, except her vest was completely zipped up and her pants were instead of white, light blue. There were a few others, such as….SURA?! Also, there was Anon as a little Pikaboy-Chungdam dude thing.

"ANON! ARE YOU A MAN...OR A FURRY?!"

"I THINK I'M BOTH!"

"FIRE WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT DESU LIKE THAT?!"

"'CAUSE I'M WEARING PURPLE. YOU ALL GET TO LOOK COOL AND BADASS WHILE I'M THE CORNY LK RIP-OFF!"

There were waterfall tears form on Fire's cheeks as Desu went over and pat his head.

"There there, and stop staring at my stomach!"

_**SMACK!**_

Anon looked like the Tactical Trooper, though taller. His cannon looked wimpier, though. Wait a minute…that's...THAT'S THE BASE CHUNG'S CANNON!

"ANON, IS THAT YOU?!"

Saki appeared out of the blue, looking a bit shorter. She saw Anon and her eyes went wide.

"Anon….SO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~~!"

"Wha-"

Anon was tackled by the brute force of Saki's glomple as she began to play with Anon's ears as he screamed in pain. This was going to be an interesting adventure…

"Well Shadic, some friends you got there."

"Yeah, I know, but hey, we'll get used to it."

"Well, welcome aboard! Since we've already saved El, we kinda just chill in Hamel. After all, Chung needs to protect his city."

"Got any room for-"

"SHADIC!"

"What?"

A furious Sura charged towards Shadic, a knife in her hand. She looked like an Eve, and he turned around to prepare for a slap. Shadic turned around to come face to head, since she was shorter, to the Code….uhhhhhhh….Sura.

"Hey, Sura…"

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!"

"BUT WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I HAVE NO BLOODY IDEA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND I WANT TO TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON YOU!"

Fire put on some shades as he continued laying in the grass.

"Dat logic…"

Cue Shadic running around with an angry Code Sura chasing him. Desu was still back-handing Fire, and Asian staring at Rena's chest.

"Errr...Raven? Maybe we should warn them about Valak…"

"TOO LATE! GET OVER HERE!"

"Yo, Chung, we got any room in the house for the newcomers?"

"Sure thing, Elsword! I can ask for them to expand it. In fact…"

Chung pulled out his El-phone and called up his big boys back at the palace.

"Heyyy G-Dog. I need you to hit me up with that house expansion pack."

After a bit more of talking, and everyone was done being crazy, everyone finally sat down and sighed as Chung told them that the newcomers could live with them. Living with the legends of El...and Valak. This was going to be GREAT.

"Shadic…"

"What?"

"You forgot the obvious fact that we're stuck in a digital world with no idea how to return back to the human world."

A sweatdropped formed on the Blue man's hair as he rubbed the back of his head. Raven pat his back lightly and grinned.

"No worries, I'm sure you'll all enjoy yourselves here."

After everyone getting to know one another, they set off for the house, since Chung's G-dog had finished the expansion. When they approached the house, everyone's jaws dropped. It was...marvelous. So much that Anon ran up and hugged the side of the house while everyone glared at him. Asian dove headfirst onto Elsa's chest, where she proceeded to punch the crap out of him.

"HNGHHHHHHHHHH"

"Da heck Fire?"

"THERE IS A PHORU LICKING MY FACE!"

The fruity purple LK threw the small creature off of his face, which was wide-eyed from the surprise. Rena giggled as she picked up the small creature and pet it's head affectionately. They all grinned as Chung showed them their rooms. Unfortunately, the Room Expansion only gave so many rooms, and they had to bunk with three others. Shadic, Fire, Asian, and Anon threw their things into the room and Sura, Desu, Ever, and Saki took theirs into the others.

"Wait, when did we get these clothes?"

"I dunno. HEY RAVEN, EDAN, AND VALAK! WHERE'D YOU GET THESE?!"

"THOSE ARE OUR SPARE CLOTHES."

Shadic shrugged as he plopped onto the bed. The others eagerly shook him as Chung offered to show them the house. They followed as Chung explained the rooms.

"This is the bath house. We don't have a single bathroom, so all of each gender goes in at a time, assuming you guys don't mind."

"You mean I have to shower with Val-"

"Yes. Anyways, continuing. This is the kitchen; Rena is normally here making food with the others."

"SO SHINY!"

"Ahem, this is the dining room, living room, and gaming room."

Shadic's jaw dropped as the room was lined to the brim with computers meant for gaming. His eyes went Anime-mode as he glomped Chung.

"YAOI ALERT! GRAB THE POLICE! SHADIC'S GAY!"

"DID SOMEBODY SAY….POLICE?!"

Valak barged in, wearing only his Boxers and his Arm.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!"

They all fled as Shadic was groped by the bisexual man. Or was he tri? Oh well, who cares?! I don't get paid enough for this. Continuing on, it was finally time for dinner.

"A toast to our new friends!"

"Cheers!"

They all clinked glasses and took a drink. Shadic fainted as Ever and Sura took turns slapping him to wake up.

"What happened?"

"Ugh...I don't feel good…"

"VALAK, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ROOFIEING DRINKS?!"

Valak whistled innocently as he nudged the poison to Anon's drink. Saki's eyes turned red as she looked at him.

"ANON! THIS IS OUR FIRST DAY AND YOU'RE ALREADY HURTING OTHERS?! GRAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"BUT I DIDN-"

He was tackled once again, with Saki punching him in the face repeatedly to make him pay. He cried and his sobs did not go unnoticed by everyone else. Rena giggle evilly as she looked at Raven. He just smiled awkwardly and drank his wine. Eve looked at Desu, who was happily nomming on sushi.

"Teehee~ I love sushi~"

"CANNIBAL!"

Fire pointed his finger Phoenix Wright style at Desu. All of a sudden his face has sunglasses on it as he chowed down on pizza. The two Chungdams argued over the Octopus as they punched each other after recovering from the Hyper-Glomp. Shadic and Raven conversed as if brothers, and the NPCs conversed as everyone finished their dinner.

"HEY GUYS, LET'S ALL GO SPAR!"

Elsword finally spoke as he threw the plate, on accident, into the Dimension Witch's face. She summoned a portal and threw him in there. Turns out, the portal led into Valak's room. Valak was already in there, raving naked. Too bad Edan had to share with him, along with Raven. He saw Elsword and threw him out the window. A loud crash was heard and he landed on Lacher (IP NPC).

"HEY, WHAT GIVES, ELSWORD?!"

"I'M SORRY. I SAW VALAK RAVING NAKED IN HIS ROOM AND NOW I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE."

"What has been seen cannot be unseen."

All of the men held hands and prayed for their brains to live through this chaos. A tear was shed after the thought had left their mind. They all rocked back and forth and the girls came outside and knocked them back into line. The campfire was lit and they all sat around, cheering and whooping in joy.

"So, anyone up for a quick game of Truth or Dare?"

"I'm down. We can get to know each other better."

"HELLS TO THE YES!"

They all decided that Fire gets to choose the first victim.

"Desu, Truth or Dare?"

"Give me a dare big boy~"

"Well, you see Saki over there?"

"Saki? Yeah."

"FIRE I SWEAR TO-"

"Shhh, he's getting to the-"

"I dare you to have a moe contest."

"What's moe?"

"Acting to see who's cuter."

"Okay okay"

"GO!"

"Purr~ Asian can I have a ball of yarn~?"

Desu grew cat ears as she stroked Asian's legs. He went 'KAWAII' and fell over. Saki began to squeal as Anon had transformed into the Black Butler Sebastian.

"Your wish is my command. mi'lady"

"...I think I'm going to throw up." Sura muttered.

"Tell me about it…" Shadic nudged Sura.

"ALRIGHT NEXT ONE"

"Hmmm, Anon! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to put on Valak's boxers after you strip off."

"AW, C'MON!"

"I DON'T MIND! ANDDDD THRUST!"

Valak's clothes went COMPLETELY off as he handed his boxers to the facepalming Anon. Anon sighed and stripped and put them on.

"So how long do I-"

"All night."

"NOOOOO! Ugh...Shadic!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to hug Sura and hold her hand for a whole day. Including in bed."

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! BLOODY, BLOODY, HELL!"

Everyone laughed as Sura glared at Anon, who then hid behind Saki. Shadic sighed and blushed as he hugged Sura and held her hand.

"Pssst, once this is over, I call dibs on his head."

"As long as I get to torture him…"

"Deal."

The night went on. Ending with Valak still naked while sitting on Edan's lap. They all retired to their rooms and Sura, forced against her will, had to follow Shadic to his. He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Shadic. Let's not get to-"

"Shut up Anon."

"HE GOT YOU GOOD. NIGHT BISHES!"

Fire snored really loud as the others tried to fall asleep. This was going to be a once in a lifetime experience….

_(Sugar and I hate you Anon. Ciao for now!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Chapter 2 of the crackfic that everyone seems to love. IN THIS EPISODE WE-_

_Sura: Just get to the chapter…_

_Shadic: Okay…)_

* * *

_**Dimensional Combination**_

_**Chapter 2:Bathing and Planning**_

_**By ShadisticArchdevil and Asurade**_

"Ugh…"

Shadic got up and yawned. He turned, expecting to see Sura. No one was there. His puzzled face turned into surprise after turning around again. On the floor was a decapitated Anon head, with his body still being in the bunk across from him, torn and bloodied.

_Sura…_

He thought. He grinned and checked the bunk above him, spotting a sleeping Grape Knight hugging a certain mannequin of a purple magician. He looked across to see Asian sleeping in the bed, snoring lightly and mumbling something about Rena. He grinned widely and walked to the center of the room.

"HEY, BIMBOS! IT'S TIME TO GET UP AND GOING!"

"God, you don't have to scream, Shadic- WAIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO ANON?!"

"Nehh? GOD DANG IT SHADIC, IT'S 8 AM! LEMME SLEEP!"

"NO FIRE WE GOTTA GO! AISHA NEEDS HELP!"

It took about 3 seconds before the Knight had already brushed, showered, and combed his hair. Or that's what it felt like.

"YOU GUYS STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION! ANON'S FREAKING HEAD IS ON THE GROUND NEXT TO HIS BLEEDING BODY! WHAT HAPPENED? GUYS? GUYS?!"

_Meanwhile, in the girl's dorms…_

Sura hummed happily as she slowly opened the door to the girls dorm, strangely in a good mood. Decapitating Anon had calmed her down a little after the dare fiasco, and it was a good start for the morning. Really, not bad. She looked around to see Desu, Saki, and Ever all sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the commotion in the boy's room next door. Perfect.

Drawing near to the sleeping figure of the female Rune Slayer, Sura held the bucket of water carefully, to avoid making any sound that may alert the red-haired girl. Slowly...carefully…

"AUGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sura grinned widely at the now dripping wet and infuriated sushi in front of her, satisfied with her performance.

"Morning, Desu. Nice body pillow of RS, by the way."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, SURA?! WHY WOULD YOU DUMP A BUCKET OF FREEZING COLD WATER ON ME?!"

"...Uh. No reason." Sura smirked.

Ever and Saki, now fully awake from Desu's screaming, peered over their bunks. "What...Desu, why are you all wet?"

The sushi's glare was profound as she jabbed a finger at the smirking weapon nasod. "Ask HER. I'm freezing my rice and seaweed butt off here!"

"Wha...Sura, how did you get out of those handcuffs?"

"Apparently, hacking a knife at a metal chain isn't enough to wake Shadic, or any other person in this house, really."

"Uh."

"Uhm."

"Screw this, I'm going to change." Desu stomped into the bathroom angrily, leaving puddles of water behind her as she walked.

"Someone has to clean that up, later." Sura threw the bucket over her head and walked to the door. "Rena already cooked breakfast, by the way. You should get there before the boys eat everything. See ya guys later~"

_To the kitchen!_

"AHHHHHH FOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!"

The hungry Chungdam began to chow down after the Grape Knight had used a resurrection stone on him. Shadic slapped Anon and, of course, had to be teased by Raven.

"What are you? A girl? Pffft- You punch, not slap."

"Shut up, Raven. You're the one who's dominated by elves."

Cue Shadic being slapped by Rena and Chloe.

"You hit me 'cause it's true."

"Shadic, you shouldn't have said that."

Fire grabbed his random iPod and Anon pulled out speakers from thin air and they blasted the Benny Hill theme as Shadic was chased around the house by Rena and Chloe. Ever and Saki ate their porridge and Sura ate her toast, keeping to herself. Asian was seen tripping down the stairs and falling on Elsa and Ara, with his face landing in GUESS WHAT, their chests again. Now the chase continued with Asian running from the latter two.

_CRASH!_

"Oh, s-sorry...VALAK?!"

"Do you know what you've just done?"

"Er….please don't rape me."

"No, that's tonight. And it's Edan's turn anyways."

"Wait...what?!"

"SHADIC, YOU BROKE MY ONE AND ONLY RUBBER DUCKY!"

"Ehhhh….excuse me?"

"YOU HAVE TO BUY ME A NEW ONE NOW!"

"Fine fine. Just, help me out here and get the two elves to stop chasing me?"

"Sure, then they can shower. I'm feeling sticky, so I wanna hop in asap."

Just then, the two aforementioned elves made their way around the corner of the hallway. Valak jumped out in front of the fallen Shadic.

"Hey ladies. I heard you didn't get your morning thrusts from the Veteran Commander."

"Oh no….not Valak."

He began to thrust-step towards them. Every step he took, he would sway his hips forward and backwards, as if...well, you get the image. The two ran back and grabbed the girls as they ran into the bathroom to escape from him.

"Heh, I owe you one, Valak."

"Yeah yeah, get up before I start thrusting at you."

"Wait, you're not wearing your armor."

"WHO NEEDS ARMOR WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN NEED PANTS?!"

And with that, Shadic fled back to the kitchen where the guys were all cleaning up, especially Edan. The Grape Knight was sweeping the floor while Anon was washing the stove. Edan did the dishes, Raven the table, etc.

"So, anyone see Valak this morning?"

"You broke his rubber duck, so let's just all try not to die in the shower, okay? And remember, DO NOT DROP THE SOAP."

Lacher nodded as he and Vixon finished their morning tea, while Chung had already gone upstairs to grab his clothes and towel. The newcomers did this as well, along with the ones already there. Valak had met up with them in the living room as they awaited their turn.

"Guys. I've got the best idea. Let's go spy on the girls."

Valak smirked. For once, the guys agreed to his idea, well, everyone but Lacher, who was a gender-confused guy anyways. They tip-toed over to the bathroom and were surprised that the door was slightly open. Valak called dibs since it was his idea. He cautiously opened the door and…

_SMACK!_

"Oh shiz. Where'd he go?"

"Dunno, maybe we should…"

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE YOU ALL CAN CHECK BUT I'M STAYING HERE."

"Fine, I'll go check."

Raven brushed himself off and went to check what had happened to Valak. He opened the door fully and there he was, being beaten to death by all the girls with towels around them. Rena spotted Raven and he ran.

"MOVE, BITCHES GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

"Wha-"

They were spun as Raven ran past. They saw the girls charging towards them. Vixon grabbed Lacher.

"WE GOTTA GO NOW! RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"GOGOGO!"

It was every man for himself as the horde of heroes and their guests ran through the village, with nosebleeds spurting everywhere, mainly from that damn perverted Grape Knight.

_Some time later…_

The guys had safely made it back to the bath house, where they had thrown their clothes to the side and immediately jumped into the bath water, unknowing of the dangerous Lord of Pain lurking in the waters.

"How did we escape again?"

"I think Raven used Ignition Crow to make us a boundary for escape."

They shrugged and continued to talk about their lives to one another.

"Hey Lacher, pass the soap, will ya?"

"Sure, let me- OH GOD NO."

Sure enough, the Iron Princes-Paladin tripped in the water somehow, and dropped the soap. Everyone's expression changed to horror as they looked at Lacher.

"YOU JUST DID THE ONLY THING THAT WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO IN HERE!"

"OH BOY! WHO DUN IT?!"

Valak appeared out of the water with a seductive grin as everyone pointed at Lacher. He groaned and slowly backed away from the approaching NPC.

"Pick it up for me~"

"Hell no. Get away from me, then I will…"

"As you wish."

Valak sunk back into the water as Lacher sighed and bent over.

"LACHER NO HE'S-"

Insert Lacher's moaning here. Yeah, I'd rather not describe this part. Let's just say Valak somehow got BEHIND the poor guy, and well….you can imagine the rest.

_After Lunch_

"Man, it's kind of boring."

"You know you guys arrived here at the perfect time, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, we were actually planning on going on vacation, since Ran's dead…"

Ara burst into tears and Aisha comforted her while Eve slapped Raven for bringing it up again.

"Ouch, I'm sorry, geez. Anyways, we were planning on going to the beach soon. Care to tag along?"

Everyone, especially Desu, vigorously nodded their heads yes and she practically groped Fire in excitement.

"HAWKWARD!"

"NO SHADIC! STAHP! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! IT'S CROW-WARD"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN...I'M DONE! JUST. NO!"

They sighed and nudged Raven, signaling for him to get to the point.

"Ahem. Anyways, we need to plan this out. The expected time to get there is about 14 hours. So yes, there is a road trip and we will stay there for one week."

"DID SOMEBODY SAY...ROAD TRIP?!"

Chung appeared, already dressed in Beach clothes, which means he had no shirt on. Rena dragged away the nosebleeding Eve and Anon. Raven sat him down and continued.

"So we have a bus that I'll be driving. There are beds that fit two. Unfortunately, because of how much money we pay for food 'CAUSE OF CERTAIN PEOPLE…"

He glared at Chung and Elsword.

"We will only be able to afford one. So you guys'll have to share a bed with someone. I don't care who, just find someone. Nobody here is gay, 'cept maybe Lacher and Valak, but whatever."

Everyone grinned and excitedly ran to their rooms to pack their stuff.

_Into the Dorm of the Heroes_

"Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like these guys?"

"Yeah, they're pretty chill. Shadic and I seem to be alike in quite a few ways. How about you, Chung?"

Chung was too busy raving with Valak to answer. Raven chuckled and looked at Elsword.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, just wanted an honest opinion."

"Don't forget your PHORU PAJAMAS!"

"H-hey! Those aren't mine. Those are Chung's!"

"Yeah, right. Then why is Elsword Sieghart written on it?"

"..."

"Haha, I'm kidding man. Let's just finish packing. It's a long 14 hours ahead of us, since we'll leave this evening around 6 PM."

"Alright, let's just hope that Valak doesn't go nuts like last time"

_To the newcomer's dorm_

"Ugh, these swim shorts. Who got Valak's?"

"That would be me"

Everyone looked at Fire as he sighed and finished packing.

"Let's just hope we all survive those 14 hours, though I'm sure Amelia will keep him intact"

_(Let's end this here. Next up: Road Trip!)_

(


	3. Chapter 3

_(Welcome back once again. Now we get ready for the road trip!)_

_**Dimensional Combination**_

_**Chapter 3: Road Trip!**_

_**By ShadisticArchdevil and Asurade**_

* * *

"Alright everyone. Grab your stuff and throw it in the back. Not literally, mind you, but I'll be your driver today. Choose your bed and partner. Enjoy the trip, guys."

The bus was two sectioned. One for the driver and his passenger, aka Edan and Lime, and the back section for everyone else who was riding. It was a big bus, and everyone piled their equipment in the back. It was 7 PM, so they were in a small rush since they were a bit late. Edan took his position and lime next to him. Everyone piled in the rear and they were off in a good 10 minutes. The only pairs that were settled were Valak and Amelia, Fire and Desu, Elsword and Aisha, Raven and Rena, Lacher and Apple, Vixon and Proto, Chung and Eve, and a couple others. The authors were still unsure.

"I know how I'm going to do this!"

Shadic plopped onto a bed and lay down. He sat up and looked at everyone, who were all still confused on what Shadic meant when he was choosing someone.

"Whoever sleeps here is my partner. Good Night."

He rolled over and fell asleep. The official couples did the same, while the authors all huddled on the floor. They could see Lime sleeping on Edan's shoulder and shrugged.

"Another round of Truth or Dare, anyone?"

"Eh, why not."

They gathered in a circle and pulled out a bottle that they found under Valak's bed. He was holding Amelia close, as if was actually serious for once. They spun it and it landed on none other than Sura. She pointed at Asian.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I'll take a Dare."

"Hmmmm, aha!"

Sura rummaged through the bag she had brought with her and grumbled whilst doing so. She pulled out a...bikini?!

"Wear this for the whole night."

"Oh you gotta be…"

"Are you chicken?"

"Pfft- gimme that."

He walked into the bathroom and put it on. He came out wearing it while blushing as he sat down. Some rustling was heard from Shadic as he turned over and got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey guys what time is i- HOLY SHIZ ASIAN YOU'R-"

Sura tackled Shadic and put her hand over his mouth and hissed.

"Quiet! It's still like 10 PM!"

He nodded and got up after Sura got off of him. He sat down in the circle and sighed. His head was constantly drooping as he tried to stay awake. The bottle was spun once again and it landed on Ever. She grinned and looked at Shadic.

"Truth or Dare, Shadic?"

"-yawn- Give me a dare to wake me up."

"Teehee~"

Ever whispered something into Sura's ear and Sura smirked with her and nodded in approval. Shadic gulped and Asian mouthed 'Good Luck' as he continued to look at himself in the bikini.

"Shadic, go and try to successfully replace yourself with Fire."

"W-what?!"

"You heard me, go to their bed and remove Fire, and replace him with you."

"Uganda be kidding me."

"Sorry, Iran out of ideas."

"Why are we making country puns now?"

"Idano."

"Stop. I'll do it. Let's just stop."

Shadic sighed and got up and dusted himself off. He approached the bed where the two were sleeping. Fire had his arms wrapped tightly around Desu's chest, and to make matters worse, Desu had her hands tightly interlocked with Fire's.

"How am I supposed to-"

"Just use your wisdom."

He sighed once more and delicately removed the blanket off of the two. Fire shrugged in his sleep and put his head on Desu's.

_DANG IT!_

Shadic ever so gently...picked up the Grape Knight, and before the fruity man could say anything, threw him at the group, whom were still giggling about the difficulty of the dare. This caused Desu to wake up and come face to face with Shadic's pants. She screamed and punched him in the childhood, causing HIM to stumble over and fall onto Asian, who, in reaction, kicked Ever, who slapped Sura in confusion, who stabbed Valak's foot on accident. Valak yelped in pain and accidentally hit Amelia, who shot an arrow at Raven's hair. Raven groaned and woke up and saw his hair was on fire because of the elemental arrow. He screamed and woke up Lacher. Lacher used Iron Howling. It's super effective! Critical Hit! The whole bus woke up and it was an all out brawl.

The bus stopped and Edan opened the door.

"Excuse me, what's happening back here?"

Elsword quickly blocked the view and put his hand on some soft support. It turned out to be the Dimension Witch's left breast. She slapped him and he stumbled onto Edan, accidentally kissing him. Lime came out at that moment and saw her boyfriend making out with a crimson knight and immediately kicked him in the face.

This type of action continued until 6 AM.

"Well, thanks to you guys, our trip is delayed. I'll get back to driving, but stop fighting, okay?"

They all nodded and the bus was off again. Everyone was talking except for one, who was staring out the window. Sura sat down next to Shadic, but he paid no attention and looked out as if there was something other than trees and grass.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?"

"It looks pretty. Why aren't you sitting with us in the middle?"

"I've been thinking. Is it really good that we are staying here and not in our own world? The least we could do is ask for some pointers on getting back."

"Honestly, Shadic, do you really want to go back to school and parents and stuff?"

"Well, you got me there. Okay I'm convinced to stay. Guess I'll join the group now."

She lead him over to where the group was relaxing on the pull out chairs that were included. Raven pat him on the back and handed him a can of pop, which he politely declined. Something was strange. Valak was being normal. He was casually drinking his pop and lounging, which was usual, however, he had his armor on and his visor on, which typically meant he was on a mission.

"Valak, are you on a mission?"

"I'm on a mission from Spriggan. He told me to be serious for a couple days in my dream."

They all laughed at him.

"No seriously. My armor needs maintenance, so I have to wear i- UGH!"

Valak fell down, in front of Amelia. She picked him up with the help of some others and put him on his bed. That was typical, always-in-pain Valak. He groaned and turned over as Amelia closed the curtains. Somehow she had changed from casual clothes to a revealing nurse outfit.

"Does anyone else see-"

"Yeah."

They all continued small talk until a voice came over the radio.

"Hey guys, just letting you know we've marked our halfway point. We'll be stopping soon for a small break and driver switch. How're you guys holding up back there?"

"Good."

"Great. Lime'll explain the rest while I look for a good area to break."

"Hello everyone! I'm assuming we all slept well, or well enough, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright. So Bloody-kun here will be stopping us soon~"

"Damn it Lime, you know not to say that in front of others."

The driver could be spotted turning as red as his uniform. He coughed and Lime kissed him on the cheek, making him almost crash into the side of the road. She smiled at him and continued talking.

"Anyways, after we stop, go to the bathroom, and we'll have lunch in the back of the bus and then whoever is willing to take over will."

Everyone nodded their heads as Edan pulled into a rest station. He stopped the bus and got out, stretching while doing so. Valak was the first to meet up with him.

"Hello Valak, what's the rape count up to?"

"Oh don't be like that, I'm not going to be like that for a bit. Spriggan needs maintenance and you know my armor controls my feelings."

"Mmmm. Well, enjoy your day. I'm off to go to the bathroom."

"Ah...Edan, I'll drive the rest of the way there. I know where we are going, don't worry."

"If you say so…"

The two exchange the pair of keys and Edan waved as he headed off to the bathroom. The sun was shining brightly and the other members were piling out of the bus and into the bathrooms. After a little bit, Valak spotted the group of the newbies.

"Hey guys, ready to go again?"

"Well, we are still eating lunch, so don't rush us, Valak."

"Heh, sorry. Anyways, I'll be driving."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! HE COULD ACCIDENTALLY THRUST INTO THE ELECTRICAL SOCKET AND JIZ-"

"Enough, Fire. Let's just trust him."

"BUT WHAT IF EVE LIKES IT LIKE-"

_**SLAP**_

The purple knight nodded his head and they all conversed while the girls made their way over to the now growing group. Eve was beating the crap outta Fire while Shadic laughed.

"Uh." Desu stared at the commotion. "So, what's going on over here?"

Shadic waved his hand at the scene before them. "Just regular fanfiction author shenanigans, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Alrighty then…" Ever and Sura rolled their eyes while Saki tried to hold back her laughter. "Oh yeah, has anyone seen Anon?"

"Nope."

"Didn't see him ever since we stopped here."

"Uhm…guys…"

Everyone turned to Desu, who was staring at a wall. "I...I THINK I'VE FOUND MY TRUE LOVE!"

"...Oh."

The rest of the group went back to looking for Anon, while Desu was busy glomping the wall in front of her.

"Uhhhh...Fire…"

"Yeah?"

"That wall has more game than you…"

"OH HELL NAW!"

Insert the Grape Knight repeatedly punching the wall in hopes of breaking it and reclaiming his throne as the Sushi's man. Anon came stumbling out of the bathroom, and his hair was wet.

"Anon, what happened?"

"Sura….dunked...me..."

"What."

Not surprising at all, Code Sura was already on the bus, fake sleeping. Shadic hopped on and Anon and everyone else soon after. Valak was already in the drivers seat.

"Alright guys, let's go!"

Edan pulled out a Guitar, an acoustic mind you, and began to slowly play as Lime began to sing.

"I will wait, I will wait for you~"

"Open Karaoke, guys! Pass the mic!"

"GIMME THAT!"

Anon forcibly took the mic from Lime and told Shadic to 'hit it' (He meant the song but instead hit Fire and they got into a fight).

"Chocolate Rainnnnn~ Some stay dry, while others feel the pain~ Chocolate Rainnnnnn~"

"ANON, YOU SUCK!"

They all booed and kicked Anon onto his bed. Saki went to comfort the grown man in tears as Fire took the mic.

"Alright, this one goes out to all of us." Fire began. "Sie sind das Essen und Wir sind die Jaegar!"

Code Sura squealed and began to sing along, with Shadic lightly chuckling and everyone enjoying the singing of the Attack on Titan opening theme.

"Alright, alright. Lemme try."

Desu took the mic from Fire and started to sing.

"I love my wall~ I love my wall~"

"No."

Ever slapped the mic out of Desu's hand, caught it, and started singing. Shadic had pulled out an electric guitar and Raven had a drum set.

"Wait, where did you guys even-"

"No questions. LET'S PLAY SOME MUSIC!"

They started to play the Ice Demon, Berthe's Theme. Everyone laughed as Shadic accidentally smacked Anon in the face while he was in the heat. Anon sat up and rubbed his face.

"Ow, that hur-"

Anon was interrupted as Raven ran past, raving.

"GUYS, LET'S ALL DO THE RAVEN RAVE!"

Everyone started doing the Raven Rave.

"YATATATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh god..."

The commotion continued all night as Valak was driving the bus in the front. At some point, Elsword pulled out the beer, and everything went to bloody hell.

_A few hours later…_

"DESU HAS BIGGER BOOBS THAN SAKI! THE ANSWER IS CLEAR!"

"NONONONO! SAKI'S ARE DEFINITELY BIGGER!"

"EXCUSE ME, BOYS, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OVER HERE?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

As Desu chased Fire and Anon around the bus, Sura retreated to the armory. Shadic was raving in the corner with Raven and Elsword, while Asian somehow got his face stuck in Rena's boobs again, and Rena started screaming bloody murder while killing Asian. Chung and Eve were making out in their room, while Aisha and Elsa were already wasted with Saki and Ever, collapsed on the table.

"EVERYBODY DO THE RAVEN RAVE!"

"I'M ALIVEEEEEEEEEE! I'M ALIVEEEEEEEE!"

"I GOT HIM I GOT HIM I GOT HIM I GOT HIM!"

"CAN I BEND YOU OVER?"

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?"

"YOU GUYS SOUND LIKE YOU'RE IN PVP RIGHT NOW!"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"...I...I think you guys had enough to drink…"

Sura wandered over to Ever and Saki at the wasted table, and fell right beside them.

"We're going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow…" Ever murmured.

Soon, all the girls were asleep and Desu was making out with Fire while the boys had gone through the first stage of being drunk and were now doing more drunk things.

"YATATATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OK GUYS I THINK YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH TO DRINK!"

"NO BUT WE NEED MORE!"

"MOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

After a few hours, everyone was knocked out, with the exception of Desu and Fire, who were sitting by the window. A few minutes passed as the deafening silence filled the room. The tension was thick, but the air felt empty. No sound was heard for what seemed like years.

Finally, Fire broke the silence. "It's really pretty outside the window."

"...Yea. The stars are beautiful."

The silence continued, and any attempt to break it was ceased. For the longest time, the two just sat there, saying nothing, but staring out at the stars passing them as the bus moved on forward.

"...You know, I'm still unsure."

"About what?"

"Well...just about this alternate universe thing. We're not going to be stuck here forever, are we?"

"I don't know…"

"Because, you know, if I think about it, I don't know what I could do here. It just feels different."

"It's strange, isn't it?"

"Yea, it really is. But thing is, you feel so lonely sometimes. I mean, we're all here, and we don't have anything to lose, but this is out of our comfort zone. We could die."

Fire stayed silent.

"Another thing is, how? How did this happen, all of a sudden? How did we get in this place? How do we get out? Do we even want to get out? What can we do? There are so many questions, but we can't find any answers."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see...Nobody knows, so we'll just have to deal with it and move forward."

"...You're right. Still, I'm really unsure. Now that we're here, we can't really do anything, but…"

"But what? We're all here; we're all friends. We can survive this, we can go on. It's as simple as that."

Desu still persisted. "But what about our friends in real life? Our parents?"

Fire couldn't find anything to say to that sudden realization.

The silence continued, for hours, for days, for years, it seemed.

_Desu's right…What about our lives outside the internet? What are we going to do?_

"Hello, Everyone. We have arrived at the beach. GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AND GET MOVING!"

"Ehhh?"

Shadic groaned as he picked himself up. The others around picked up the bottles lying around and hopped off the bus. He was greeted to the beautiful sunlight and seagulls at he casted his eyes upon the massive sea in front of him. There were a few huts nearby, which they were probably staying in. He yawned and stretched his body before being hit in the back by a bag.

"Shadic! Take my bags to my hut!"

"B-but...WHY ME?!"

"'CAUSE I SAID SO!"

Sura threw the rest of her luggage at the already flattened man. He groaned and picked up her belongings, dropping them off at the hut that all the female authors were hanging around. He sighed and returned to where Fire and Anon were standing. Asian was too busy acting all innocent to Elsa, Ara, and Rena. The three men sighed and put their stuff inside their cabin. It was a beautifully furnished cabin with hardwood flooring, paintings, TVs, and...MASSIVE BEDS?!

"I CALL DIBS ON THIS ONE!"

Fire flopped onto a bed and smiled as he hit the soft surface. Shadic laughed once more and sat on his, enjoying the view he had from the window next to him.

"Ah, another beautiful day. Huh, wonder what this has in store for us, eh Anon?"

"I guess so. We might as well check out the others' rooms."

"I see no point as to why not."

They all got up and headed over the other guy cabin. It seemed identical, but Raven had already set up his workshop for his nasod arm, and Chung set up his desk for learning more about his destroyer.

"Oh, hey guys. Enjoy the view and such? Heh, let's just hope that you guys don't mind us all going all out."

"No, not at all…"

_Not at all…_

_But do you really mean it?_

_(Finally finished this chapter. Now the real fun begins.)_


	4. Halloween!

_(HALLOWEEN SPECIAL EVERYONE!)_

_**Dimensional Combination**_

_**Extra Chapter: Fright Night **_

_**By: ShadisticArchdevil and Asurade**_

"SHADIC, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, FIRE! I'M COMING, JEEZ!"

"HAHA! YOU SAID COMING!"

Yep. Halloween. You know. That day where we all have excuses to dress like retards or whores, and get free candy. Sure we're all over 15, but who cares? Free candy? Hell yeah. Anyways here's the plan: We go out for trick or treating, then to a haunted house, and then a restaurant for dinner. Here's my plan: Scare Sura and be her knight in shining armor. The only problem. Sura probably hates me. OH WELL, WHY NOT GIVE IT A GO?!

"Yo, Shadic. Holy shit, what're you supposed to be?"

"It's just a Mech Set I made in my free time. It doesn't really do much, other than have some weapons and fly."

"I cannot...believe...that you guys….dressed me up…as a little girl….a loli….just so we could get more candy…"

"Awww, but you look cute, Sura!"

The loli girl's eye twitched a bit.

"Oh-ho kay guys let's just go, okay?"

"NOT WITHOUT ME YOU WON'T!"

Oh god...I can already hear the thrusting coming down the stairs. Oh god...now I hear the facepalming of Edan...this only means one thing…

"HOO-HAH!"

"GOD DAMN IT VALAK I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT CROSS-DRESS THIS YEAR!"

"TOO BAD I DO WHAT I WANT EDAN!"

Enter a Valak in Amelia's clothes. Yup. I shit you not. There's Valak in Amelia's Grand Archer costume, with the skirt and...oh god...He's going to flash the little kids, isn't he?

"I'm ready."

"Don't flip his skirt. Whatever you do...don't…"

"TOO LATE!"

And there go my eyes. Welp. Too bad my eyes bled out. Now I can't see the kick-ass haunted house.

"Shadic! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Calm down, Anon. This is normal."

"Anyways, let's go!"

I sighed. Everyone was dressed as one another. Now that I think about it, I look like Chung's Berserk Mode.

As we walked along the houses in the neighborhood, I noticed Sura's evil look. Oh god, she must hate us so much right now. But who cares? If I die, I'll at least die happy on this night. Surrounded by candy and food.

"Uhhh, Shadic? You're drooling."

"Eh? Oh, sorry. Thinking about the food and candy."

We walked a few feet to a nearby house decorated with scary pumpkins at the doorstep.

"Hey, Mario, that pumpkin face kind of looks like your face!"

"How dare you!"

Desu smirked at the boy dressed up as an Ice King and knocked on the door.

"TRICK OR TREA-"

The door flew open to reveal Valak, dressed in Amelia's clothes.

"HELLO, CHILDREN!"

"WHAT THE HELL, VALAK?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! HOW DID YOU EVEN OPEN THE DOOR WHEN YOU WERE JUST BEHIND US A MOMENT AGO?"

Valak grinned and stepped forward.

"Doesn't matter. THRUST!"

We all screamed and ran away from the first house. Not a very good start to our trick-or-treating, I guess.

"...Let's not do that again, alright?" Saki looked around frantically.

"But I want candy!" Anon wailed.

"MAGICAL MAKEUP!"

Uh-oh. That's the legendary call of the wild Sushi. I'm going to cross my fingers and look at Asian now. Oh crap…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS!"

The once Onii-chan dressed Asian was now a Magical Girl. I guess Valak has a buddy now.

"Guys, guys, I have an idea." Shadic beckoned for the others to come closer. "I dare one of you to ring that doorbell again and ask for candy."

"What? Are you crazy?" Ever looked at Shadic.

"That's way too dangerous." Desu and Sura raised their eyebrows.

"Heh, I knew all of you were just a bunch of cowards." Shadic smirked.

"Am not!" Mario shouted out indignantly. "I'm not a sissy!"

"Prove it, then."Shadic's smirk grew wider. "Prove that you're not a sissy."

"Fine!" Mario stomped up to the house where the catastrophe had just happened a few minutes before and knocked on the door.

"It's great to see you again, Mario~" Valak opened the door once again.

"Oh god." Mario looked back at the group. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about this."

Before the Ice King could do anything, however, Shadic shoved Mario inside the house and slammed the door shut. Everyone put their hands over their ears as screams echoed across the neighborhood from the house. A few minutes later, the poor boy stumbled out of the door, dazed and very much scarred for life.

"Oh god...oh god…" Mario collapsed in front of Desu, who patted his head sympathetically, while the rest of the gang was laughing and rolling on the floor.

"OH MY GOD, SHADIC, THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" Sura high-fived him.

"ARE YOU OK, MARIO?" Anon wailed.

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS, GUYS!" Ever doubled over in laughter while Saki was giggling.

"So uh...can we go to another house?"

Yet the same would still happen. Valak would appear. So we ended up with minimal candy that night, while Valak came home with two tow-trucks, operated by Raven and Elsword.

"So what's next?"

"Haunted house"

"YES! LET'S GO!"

Something about Haunted Houses makes me feel all excited. I grabbed Sura's hand before she could change and ran off. Man, this was going to be fun. The others caught up later and we looked at it. Apparently the person who Ran the place was him.

"Hello, how many?""More than 10"

"Okay, go ahead. It's free for couples"

Oh boy, now's my chance.

"EEEEE!"

"Shadic what."

"Urgh...I'm sorry..."

And there goes my chance. I just screamed like a little girl in front of-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What Sura? What happened?"

I turned to see what interrupted my thoughts. Well, Sura's going to need a new skirt.

There he was. A giant, slime covered Valak. How the hell does he get into these places. Anyways I punched him as hard as I could and grabbed Sura and ran. God knows what would happen if I stayed in there any longer.

_Soon After..._

"So, we all enjoy the house?"

"V-v-v-v-Valak..."

"He does that every year"

"Urgh...I almost died. Mainly cause he was wearing Amelia's underwear."

Amelia eyes turned red as she barged into the house, looking for the thief. Everyone laughed as a Naked Valak ran out of the house chased by a furious Amelia.

"SCREW FURIOUS ENGAGE! GIVE ME FURIOUS AMELIA!"

Things had finally calmed down and we all regained our composure. We walked home again and sat down.

"Anyways, let's go out to dinner now! I'm starving!"

"Agreed!"

"Can I change out of this little kid get-up?"

"...fine."

So here we all are. Everyone's all dressed up in Halloween themed outfits, but we all look good. Most of the guys are wearing all black. Chung is wearing Orange, and Elsword is wearing Purple. Maybe to impress a certain girl~? Eh, anyways, we're off to, believe it or not, Banthus' Burritos. I kid you not, the guy opened up a formal Mexican restaurant after quitting on being a Bandit. Anyways we were all dressed up so formally, even Valak fit well in the group! Surprise, right?

"Welcome to Banthus' Burritos! Will you be having any Wine? Tonight's Special is William's White Wine."

"Anne?!"

"Mmm?"

"Nothing. Yeah, we'll take one for each of us."

"Wait, Raven, aren't we underage?"

"Well, when you guys were thrown into here, Eve analyzed you, and your age in here is about 21-23."

"Oh okay. Say, how are we going to split up the tables?"

"Hm. We could do Elgang, NPCs, and you guys, but I'm sure we'd all like to know you guys better. Tell you what. We'll split into groups of 4, then two of you can come with each of our groups."

"Sounds good!"

Valak grabbed Amelia and Edan followed with Lime clinging onto his vest. There's one group. Elsword and Chung headed over to a table. Lacher and Vixon followed shortly after. That makes two. Apple and Eve went to another, with Noah and Speka following. That's three. Finally, Raven, Rena, Proto, and Aisha went to the fourth. Elsa and Ara headed for the final one. Each had two open seats.

"Eh, Fire, let's go hang out with Valak and Edan. After all, they're pretty chill"

"Fine."

The groups were Fire and I with Edan's table. Asian, Anon, Shadow, and Ever with Elsa and Ara. Desu and Saki with the Chungs' table. Sura and Chibella with Eve's table, and I guess Elsword was all alone. So get this. I'm sitting there, talking with the gang. Then Banthus himself asks us for our order.

"Banthus! Long time no see! How've you been!"

"Pretty good, Valak. What do you- Oh, new ones?"

"Fresh out of nowhere!"

"Uhhhh, that's not really a good thing, Valak…"

Edan facepalmed and accidentally sucked his own blood. I rolled my eyes while Fire placed our order. Amelia and Lime were questioning us about our own world. But hell, are those questions wierd.

"So, how often do you guys go killing things?"

"Eh? Amelia, we come from a world where trying to help others gets you put in jail."

Fire nodded as he finished up the order. We looked at the other orders. All seemed to be going well until…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TONIGHT ONLY! BREAK DANCING BANTHUS AND HIS CREW!"

"What is this."

"Oh boy FREE SHOW!"

Fire seemed a helluva lot more excited than I ever would be. It was interesting to say the very least, but awesome nonetheless. We ended up having Elemental Enchiladas, some hot, some cold, some sour, some sweet. Night Nachos, which were Cloaked in Black Cheese. Fire took the Veteran Commander Chalupas while I stuck with Conwell's Chalupas. Fire ended up drinking two gallons of water cause of the sauce. Heh. I saw some of what the others had. Apple Slices, Tactical Tacos, the more the merrier, you know?

"Soo, what now? We had a great meal and stuff"

"I feel like going home and chilling out for a bit, how about you guys?"

At this point we were already walking home. So I figured we'd stick with it. Shadow was still running from Chibella, so the usual happenings. We got inside and all changed into our PJs. I sat down after putting on my sleeveless black shirt and basketball shorts. Raven was kind enough to lend me some of his old clothes, though they had a massive hole for his left arm. Oh well…

"CHECK ME OUT GUYS! OH CRA-"

Fire slid out the door wearing just shorts, but ended up tripping down the stairs. Well, you can't win the ladies everytime. OH yeah, he also got hit by a flying pingping rune a la Desu. The night just ended with us all going to bed normally. Well, after Valak had stuffed his face with weird candy and gotten obese. Well, that's how our Halloween went.

**How was yours?**


End file.
